Trip on the Water
by Scygnus Darkhawk
Summary: Konoka has decided that she's going to take a boating trip during Spring Break all by herself. Will this happen? Am I not a KonoSetsu freak? The answer should be obvious, so read and find out how Setsuna handles being isolated on the ocean with only her K
1. Setting Out

Setting Out

"Nani?" Asuna yelled, accompanied by Negi's usual 'Eeeeeh?' As Konoka explained her intentions for the Spring Break, "Are you crazy?" quickly followed the exclamation.

"No, I'm not crazy," Konoka began in her usual cheery tone, "I'm going out on a boating trip _all alone_."

"But what about storms and sharks and pirates and..." Asuna worried, as Konoka had expected.

"I know how to handle a boat; I have an uncle that's a fisherman, and he taught me everything he knows," She attempted to explain.

"But what if something goes wrong? The ocean is a dangerous place; you have no idea what could happen out there, and no one would know that you were in trouble, and..."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I said I'm going _all alone_," Konoka said, giving Asuna and a pondering Negi a wink. They didn't seem to get it, so she said again, "_All alone_."

"Ohhh..." Asuna said, "_All alone_." With a grin.

"But... what if something happens, like you said?" Negi asked. The two girls gave him a look for a moment before Asuna sighed.

"I'll explain it to you later, Negi-bouzu... or rather... are you planning on announcing this today, Konoka?"

"Yep, in class even, along with most everyone else, probably," she said with a smile.

"Okay then, Negi-bouzu, you'll understand later," Asuna said, standing and giving his confused self a yank up to his feet, "See you in class, papers still, today," she said, leaving a confused but partially satisfied Negi. Konoka just smiled.

* * *

"Me? I have a competition," Makie said after Negi asked everyone what their plans were for the break, Makie being the first.

"How about you, Konoka-san?" he asked, still oblivious to her reason, the curiosity having progressed throughout the day.

"I'm going out on the ocean for a boating trip alone. My uncle loaned me a little one-person skiff for the break so I can really get away from it all for a while," she said with a cheery, and somewhat tense note. Her plan was being put into action now, and she hoped she wasn't mistaken...

"WHAT?" Echoed the loudest shout in the room, amongst lesser 'What?'s and 'Oh wow's etc.

Score! Konoka thought, identifying the owner of the shout immediately. At the head of the class, Negi blinked, and then smiled, finally getting the reason, and Asuna snickered, her thoughts mirroring Konoka's.

"Are you crazy, Ojousama?" Setsuna yelled, coming up the rows to her seat, her steps heavier than usual.

"Funny, maybe I am, since so many people seem to be asking me that..." Konoka replied in a wondering tone.

"I don't mean... I mean... it's too dangerous to be out on the ocean alone!" Setsuna said, really sounding worried as Konoka stood up to face her.

"I know how to handle a boat, Secchan. What could go wrong, really?" she asked calmly, looking into her eyes, hoping she didn't notice the mischievous twinkle there.

"All kinds of things! A storm, sharks, demons in the water... There are things on the ocean that even... um... even scientists still don't know about!" Setsuna hastily caught herself, hoping that no one had noticed (or thought about, at least) the comment about demons.

"Well, what do you suggest then, Secchan?" she asked, the mischievous gleam in her eye turning predatory as the sword-wielding girl noticed the trap a little too late. After a quick burst of silent profanity, she spoke.

"I... I'll go with you... just to make sure nothing goes wrong..." Setsuna stumbled out.

"Well, I suppose you won't disturb the peace too much... sure, Secchan, you can join me on my vacation!" Konoka said with a smile, turning her trap so it seemed to be a charity. Setsuna could do nothing but smile back timidly, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Saturday had come, and school had gone: the mid-morning sun shone brilliantly over the harbor where Konoka and Setsuna were loading the last of their gear and assorted niceties onto the small boat, which, while only one person was needed to sail it, four could board it comfortably.

"Is that all of it, Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked, by now looking forward to going sailing for the first time in her life, not to mention the guilt-tinted glee at being completely and totally alone with her Kono-chan. Out on the ocean, where no one at all could interrupt... then suddenly she remembered that also meant no one could save her if the moment got too intense for her tender sensibilities.

"Yep, everything's checked twice and stowed... Though I think we'll be missing home cooking by the time the trip's over," Konoka replied, referring to the large amount of canned vegetables and liquid nutrition with a smile, which Setsuna followed with a goofy one of her own.

"If that's all then, Kono-chan, shall we be off?"

"Our departure and our way have been cleared, let's..." Konoka began, but was interrupted.

"Wait!" Came the shout from shoreward, and they both turned to see... Mana? Running toward them, hefting what seemed to be a heavy case, the Miko ran. They both watched curiously as she made her way through the small network of piers to their ship, breathing a bit more heavily than usual as she stopped in front of Konoka.

"Ano... what is it, Tatsumiya-san?" She asked, peering curiously at the case. Mana looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching, and then popped the latches and opened the case, revealing... a really big gun. With several extra clips. And a pair of grenades. Konoka and Setsuna just stared for a moment.

"What... would this be... for, exactly?" Setsuna asked incredulously.

"In case of emergency. The G36 should be enough to take down most medium-sized creatures with little difficulty, and anything bigger should be manageable with the grenades," Mana answered, matter-of-factly.

"Tatsumiya-san, you've been reading too many old English adventure novels again, haven't you?" Konoka said with a nervous laugh, "Besides, Secchan never goes anywhere without her sword, and I know very little could stand up to that."

"It's not for her, it's for you, in case you get separated."

"That isn't going to happen," Setsuna said in a dangerous tone.

"You never know what will happen on the great, wide ocean..." Mana replied, her voice wistful, though with her, it was hard to tell, "It is one of the few forces of nature that remains untamed by man. Underestimate it as an enemy, and you'll have quite a bit in common with the spirits that wander in the deep." For a moment, all three remained silent, then Mana spoke, "Take it, trust me, you may need it. Now, I have activities of my own to prepare for. Take care." Shoving the quickly re-latched case into Konoka's arms, she took off down the pier at high speed, startling salty old fishermen and dodging around the various crewmen working around their ships.

"I'll just stow this away somewhere, so we don't need to worry about anything going off..." Konoka said, toting the heavy case into the cabin. A few moments and a few muffled maiden-curses later, she emerged back onto the deck.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked the awkwardly standing swordswoman. Prompted, Setsuna stepped down into the ship, wobbling a bit now that she wasn't concentrating on carrying anything, "Go ahead and get comfortable; might be a bit of tricky sailing to get out of the harbor," Konoka said, scrambling back onto the pier to untie the lines. Setsuna decided to let her handle the ship alone, rather than offer her assistance... she had tried to figure out how it worked when they had been loading everything, but only managed to confuse herself... so she sat down on the little bench on deck and watched Konokawork her magic. The mainsail was raised, the rudder set, and all other manner of things Setsuna didn't pretend to know the purpose or name of; however, Konoka's butt looked fantastic whenever she leaned over or stretched too far for something in her baggy, rolled up pants. The swordswoman noticed Konoka's actions slow as she prepared to sail out of the harbor and shook the ecchi thoughts out of her head, mentally flogging herself for letting her control slip like that. She had the feeling it was going to be a long six days...

* * *

The Journal of Sakurazaki Setsuna

Day 3, midday

Dear Diary... no, that's not right... To Whom It May Concern... no, that's not right either... I'm never letting anyone else get their hands on this; I would die of embarrassment. Well, I suppose I should start off by stating my reasons for beginning this journal, so I can look back on it later and laugh... I hope. If I don't talk this out somewhere, I'm going to go insane! I've heard of cabin fever, and I think I've begun to come down with it. I'm usually very introspective, but it's getting slightly ridiculous, so I feel that it's better to let these thoughts fall onto paper than allow them to bounce around in my head.

It's been three days since we set out on this trip. I still don't know how I didn't see this trap for what it is... oh, who am I fooling, if she thought it out well enough, Kono-chan could get me to blindfold myself and hang from a tree so she could use me as a piñata. Not that she would... but then again... no! Bad thoughts!

Back on track... the first day went rather peacefully. Konoka showed me where everything was stowed, explained what we would have to do if a storm hit, gave a few pointers on how to manage certain tasks that aren't so easy when the ground moves beneath your feet. That day was very... happy, I guess I'd call it.

The second day... ugh... I woke up from my hammock seasick, nearly stepped on Kono-chan trying to get outside and just about didn't make it to the rail. I was miserable and only slightly conscious, but I remember Kono-chan coming up behind me and patting me on the back. I... didn't want her to see me like that, and tried to turn away, but then more came up. I was really hoping she hadn't noticed... but she did.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Secchan..." she said in her soft, caring voice; the voice that seems to melt my heart every time I hear it, "Everyone gets seasick once. There've been people who've been at sea for three or four years, who've never been seasick, even on their first day, that suddenly spend a few hours at the rails, like you're doing now. I've been through it too; just keep hanging here until you know it's all done." That's one of the things that makes me love her so much... her ability to just know what's wrong with someone and say exactly the right thing to make it all better... Gyah! I sound like a lovesick twit! Oh, right, disregard that. In any case, she stayed with me for most of the ordeal, only stepping off now and again to do this or that with the ship, though it was smooth sailing, so there wasn't much to do. Around noon, I started feeling better, and even got down some of the preprocessed vegetables. I don't think I'll ever eat canned food again, if I can help it. The rest of the day went fairly well, just the two of us relaxing on a pair of towels, like we were sunning ourselves on the beach... we talked, and laughed, and then just lay and watch the stars as night fell and the moon rose...

I... I know it's wrong to get my hopes up, that she simply doesn't understand yet... every time the moment is sweet, and things seem to be going well between us, a chorus of muttered 'filthy hanyou's and the images of a thousand contemptuous glares run through my mind, along with the face of her father, and I know it cannot last.

In any case, it's been today, the third day of our trip, that has taken the concerns of my mind, thrown them overboard, and replaced them with something that may or may not be worse, depending on how I look at it. I woke up late, after watching the stars for so long; Kono-chan had obviously been up for a while, and had left breakfast ready to be heated for me. I set the stove(gas, of course) to start warming it up, and stepped outside to let Kono-chan know that I was awake... and there she was, lying completely naked on a towel, eyes closed, like she had just decided to take a nap. I vaguely remember thinking something about gods and torture, but my brain was a bit short-circuited, quite understandably. It's not that I've never seen her naked before, but this was the first time that she hasn't been trapped, captured or otherwise in danger, where I could focus on that, the problem, and without that... Well, I must admit, at least to myself, that before my real reappearance into her life, I used to watch her in the public bath, but even then, she was never aware that I was there, and this...

I think I made a few choking, gurgling sounds, or something of the sort, my mind trying to speak without the cooperation of my throat, protests, apologies, something, but nothing understandable came out of my mouth right then. But the noises alerted her to my presence, and she sat up and looked at me... was that a trace of slyness in her usual somewhat-obliviously happy smile? No, not my... well, not mine, but... not Kono-chan, she wouldn't smile like that. My imagination must have been getting the best of me; maybe an after effect of the earlier seasickness... In any case, she sat up and bid me good morning. I think I managed to croak out a 'why?' then, because she explained that she had begun to develop tan-lines from so much sunning yesterday, and there was no place back at school to get rid of them safely, so she'd do it out here, where nobody she didn't mind seeing would see. I growl now at the thought of her attempting to sun back at school and some peeping tom spotting her and enjoying the view...

Darn flimsy pencils... After she explained and lay back down with an offer for me to join her, I stuttered something unintelligible, though I believe she caught something about the stove, and came back in here. I almost overheated the stove before finally slipping back into form and cooking my breakfast. While I ate, I've been writing this, trying to put my thoughts in order. I must admit, I'm tempted to take her up on the offer of nude sunbathing together, but I cannot give in to temptation! She is not mine, and can never be mine! This temptation would lead to another and that to even more until I took her innocence and tore it to shreds! That will not happen!

AN: Will Setsuna succumb to the temptation? And if so, how far? Will we have love on the High Seas? Or will Setsuna throw herself to the sharks in frustration of more than one sort? Find out, next time!

Credits: Oka-san pre-read and fixed more errors than I can believe existed. Credit to many many authors that wrote books about sea-voyages for my yet-sparse knowledge. And to Akamatsu-sama, of course, for creating such wonderful characters to play with!

Curious? Or do you know what's going to happen next? Trust me, you only think you do...


	2. Cursing Oneself and Trouble Ashore

The Journal of Sakurazaki Setsuna

Day 3, evening

Setsuna no baka. You said you wouldn't, but you did anyway! And look what it lead to! Oh, there's no harm in a little sunbathing, you thought, talked yourself into it, didn't you? Talked yourself into taking advantage of sweet naive Kono-chan, didn't you?

Alright, write rationally. I won't be able to make sense of this later if I don't write intelligently and spend time on something other than browbeating myself. Kami, I should have thrown myself to that shark in thanks and repentance...

Right, get on with it. I did indeed talk myself into sunbathing with Kono-chan, nude even, but I didn't suppose there was any harm in it. I've controlled myself before, so why couldn't I now? Of course, I didn't count on the chaotic factors that surround our lives lately...

The sunbathing was very pleasant, in the beginning, and I almost fell asleep several times, though Kono-chan usually woke me up, getting up to check this or that. Sailing was busy work, even in calm weather, or so it seemed in my lethargic state. Not as bad as the Shinmei training methods by far, but perspective effect made it seem like a lot, or perhaps I was dozing off in between without realizing. I do know, however, that Kono-chan's butt looked fantas-GYAAAAAH! No more of that. Ecchi thoughts begone! I can't deny that I enjoyed watching, nor can I deny that my eyes were drawn to her like a magnet whenever she came within my line of sight, though I closed them whenever she would look my way. I may be a hentai, curse my hormones, but Kono-chan must never know that. She'd throw me overboard and I'd never see her again. Not that it might be too long, since you can't take off from the water and land is farther than anyone I know of can swim. Well, Kuu Fei does claim she spent all her money for the boat-ticket on food and decided to swim it, without much trouble, but I'm inclined to doubt that. Where was I? Oh yes, when things took a turn for the ('better' is scratched out here) worst.

It was when I felt the vibrations on the deck and woke up, expecting to see Kono-chan checking something again, that I realized it was nearly dark, and the moon had risen. I also realized that Kono-chan was nearly on top of me, one arm even now reaching to entrap me around the shoulders. For all my quick reaction time, I was too stunned, and ended up trapped. Kono-chan, as I found out, sleeps like a rock and has a grip more commonly found in rancor when she is so. She ended up laying on top of me, using my shoulder for a pillow, her head turned to face me. Her breasts laying directly on mine started a few rather pleasant but disturbing reactions in me, and I'm surprised she didn't wake up from the heat of the full-body blush I must have been sporting then. But I couldn't move her. Waking her up when she sleeps so cutely seemed like an even deadlier sin than the lust I was feeling at that moment. So I waited, tense in her arms, hoping she would move away. But she did not. Eventually, the feel of her on top of me and the gentle rocking of the boat began to lull me back to sleep, and I relaxed in her arms. That was when I noticed It. It was her breath, directly on my face. Her lips were only centimeters from mine, had been for an hour, but only now did I notice it. Strangely, now that I think about it, I did not tense, did not fear, perhaps because of the degree of relaxation. Her lips, so close, so cute, called to me. Some rational part of my mind was screaming at me to stop, that this was wrong on so many levels. The rest of my mind told it to go to hell, and I moved...

Then, to my repeated cursing and blessing, there was a loud squeal of noise like nails on a chalk-board. Kono-chan woke up, and with her awake I was able to move her aside and jump up, my sword, always nearby, in my hand as I looked about warily to see where the enemy would approach from. In moments, the noise came again, from... under the boat, right... was it port... side. Kono-chan, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, blearily predicted that it was a shark, attracted by the reflection of the moon's light off the side of the ship. She plugged her ears as it made the noise again and I walked over to the side, peering over to see, indeed, a large shark circling back again, and then taking a bite at the boat, its teeth unable to grip the fiberglass but leaving superficial marks, and making that awful noise. I didn't know whether to stab it the next time it came around or throw myself to it in thanks and shame. Kono-chan explained that it was seeing the reflection of the moonlight off the side of the ship and thinking it was a seal or a whale or some other tasty treat.

Fortunately, we were now awake enough to actually hit the hammocks, though the shark's scraping is still keeping me up. Kono-chan fell right asleep, even among the scrapes. She was probably tired from getting up early and working all day while I lazed about and slept. It makes me feel guilty now, though I'm glad she doesn't have to be awake to listen to this awful racket. And it also gives me time to write in this, to get my thoughts in order. Sometimes, I just feel like giving in to these urges, these desires, these feelings. To give up the sham and tell her how I really feel. To tell her that I...

Who am I kidding? I can't even write it. Because it's wrong; it's all wrong. To tell her would only complicate her life. Once she takes leadership of the Magic Association, whichever it is, and is capable of defending herself and surrounded by talented mages to assist, I will have to quietly disappear. I fear I will find myself at the business end of a Tanto then, but only when I'm sure she has forgotten about me, in a place where she will never know what happened to her old friend Setsuna. I could never stand to cause her pain, even to end my own, even to keep her from more pain later. Listen to me, I sound like a cheap Samurai trash romance novel. I've held my distance up until now, and I'll keep holding it just fine.

Oh, it's stopped. I must sleep now, so I will write again later.

* * *

The Journal of Sakurazaki Setsuna

Day 4, evening

What's that word the Chinese use sometimes to express themselves? Oh yes, aiyaa. Aiyaa, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes. That's how I feel right now. Today didn't hold any surprises for me, at least, not anything like the day before. Kono-chan was wearing clothes this morning, which brought a sigh of relief from me. She explained that she didn't want to get sunburned, especially in certain places, when I looked and noticed. Then I went and opened my big mouth, informing her that due to the amount of magic running through her, and its natural inclination towards healing, she wouldn't ever sunburn, since it was an injury minor enough to be healed without any conscious effort. On a side note, I also said that I had tougher skin, so I didn't have to worry about it either. I think it must have been the slight exhaustion from not enough sleep that night combined with the relief that I could act normally without so much tension of temptation that caused me to let my tongue slip so easily.

Kono-chan, naturally, took the news well. She immediately stripped, right there on the deck. I was so shocked that I didn't notice until after she had also disrobed me. Yes, keeping my mouth shut is a good thing. I attempted to persuade her to give me back my clothes because I would be practicing a bit today to make up for my laxity during the last three. She replied with the question of what I would do if I ended up fighting naked and couldn't adjust to it quickly enough to be victorious. How could I argue with that logic? Especially with her innocent face asking me while she was so very naked. My train of thought not only de-railed, but derailed while crossing a cliff over a volcano.

Now, I know that I could have simply noted all the times I'd done it before... oddly numerous... but right then, you could have asked me to count from one to ten and I would have gotten lost. It came to me a few minutes later, as I was practicing, but I couldn't very well re-kindle the argument now, after I'd already begun. Though I again considered throwing myself to the sharks when Kono-chan began watching my practice, made one comment of awe that caused me to blush, and then another about how I blushed right down to my waist and how cute it was. Hold on, rephrase that. First, I thought about kissing her/throwing her down on the deck and having my way with her, but then my reason hit my instinct with a bokken and I considered the sharks.

It's nice out on the ocean, but it can get a little boring after so many days without much to keep me busy except Kono-chan. After my practice, I became a bit restless, started walking about, getting in Kono-chan's way a few times as she sailed. She finally asked if I was beginning to get bored; I told her no, I was perfectly fine, just relaxing. It was foolish of me to try and lie to her, even if it was so insignificant, because she saw right through it. She didn't say anything at all, only looked at me. Naturally, I started to sweat under her gaze, knowing she knew, but resisting reneging for the sake of my pride, foolish though it was. But Kono-chan, being who she was, let up and disappeared into the cabin, saving my pride. A moment later she emerged with a pair of fishing poles, sturdy ones made for the ocean, and asked if I would like to try fishing with her, also saving me from boredom. I only thought of how thoughtful she was at that moment, though I should have known something would happen...

Kono-chan claimed to know the basics, but to have no real skill. So we would probably catch nothing, but it could still occupy the time a bit. I was satisfied with this, and began the process of stringing the pole she had handed me, a simple and logical process. She showed me how to tie the hook to the end and add weights, and showed me how to put on the bait, some kind of goop I took to be nutritional to fish, though it smelled like a recently well-used toilet. It was rather fun, learning the little details, and soon I was casting my line... only to nearly hook myself in the behind. Only a quick dodge saved me from a painful removal, probably at the hands of Kono-chan... I'm beginning to wonder if I'm a real pervert; I almost thought that might be pleasant, her hands down there, even if it was only to remove a hook.

Kono-chan was setting up her own pole deftly, and with skill, when she heard and saw my fumble. She giggled cutely and stood up, coming over to help; apparently, I wasn't even holding it right, treating it like a stiff sword rather than the limber pole it was. I tried to correct my hold, but she said I still didn't have it, and said she would show me. I have heard of this trick from a classmate far in the past and a few bits of various cheesy romance entertainment; it's called the golf-swing trick, because it is usually done by a male showing an inexperienced female how to swing a golf-club. I am certain Kono-chan didn't realize what she was doing to me, innocent as she is, but I realized it immediately. Oh, did I ever... As she slid behind me and leaned against my back, pressing all of her still-naked form against me, putting her arms along mine and pulling my hands into the correct position before placing her own over them, all I could do was pray to whatever merciful deities that might be listening. Please let me keep control of myself; please let me keep control of myself. I repeated the mantra several times before I realized that Kono-chan was waiting for me to respond as to whether or not I understood the grip and how to cast.

I managed to tune at least half of my brain into the task at hand and quickly examined the grip, my training allowing me to understand the usage immediately. I answered yes, but she responded with doubt and decided on her own to demonstrate how to cast in this same manner. I thought I would faint as she brought her arm up with mine, telling me to make sure the line stayed taut as I let it loose, give it more to a point to increase inertia and therefore distance but not too much, or I wouldn't be able to keep it taut through the arc. I understood the physics already, but the feel of her breasts moving with her breathing against my back was very distracting, not to mention her hips just barely touching my backside. She brought it forward, casting with me, and I released the catch correctly so that the bait flew far across the water and landed with a plop. She asked if I had it, and it took me another few moments to answer affirmative coherently. The hug she gave me before stepping away to do her own fishing still gives me a little shiver that I was afraid, earlier, would reveal my attraction to her in a most unbecoming way. As it was, I think it was a near thing.

She kept explaining as she fixed her own bait telling me that if I felt a bite, I should jerk it quickly to set the hook in the fish's mouth so that it would stay on when I began reeling it in. By some oddness of chance, at that very moment, I felt the line jerk; without thinking about it, I jerked it back with my full strength. The fish never knew what hit it; one moment it was under water, the next it was up on the deck. I once again had to quickly dodge as it almost impaled me with its long snout, and stood dumbstruck for a moment as it flopped around on the deck, trying to get back into the water. Then Kono-chan overcame her surprise and yelled 'grab it!' as she dived for the large swordfish. Thinking back on it, I wonder if such a large and immediate catch might have been a gift from the Dragon Queen, but that's absurd. The fish slipped from her grasp and kept on flopping towards the front... the 'prow' I believe... of the ship. I followed her lead, attempting to snatch it mid-leap, but even as I got a hold on it, I knew it was far too slippery to grab that way, and it jumped out of my hands and back towards Kono-chan. We chased that thing around the ship for a good hour, until both of us were panting, mostly from laughing so much every time it slipped away again. It finally grew tired and lay on the deck, finally suffocating. Konoka grabbed a large knife from the cabin and told me to hold it still, which I did easily, now that it had stopped fighting, as she lopped its head off in one clean swipe.

It only then occurred to me that this would be dinner. I couldn't have been happier, fresh seafood instead of canned goop! Then Kono-chan told me that I'd have to do a few things around the ship while she cooked it, and my mood dropped a little, but the few things I had to do weren't complicated enough for me to mess up. Dinner was excellent, and I complimented her on it so much that she blushed. Feeling a bit spiteful, perhaps due to my frustration from other things, I returned her earlier comment that she looked cute when she blushed all the way down to her waist, making it deepen a shade or two. There was too much food for even the both of us to stuff ourselves with, so Kono-chan threw what little was left overboard, for some enterprising bottom-feeder or sea-turtle swarm to snack on.

Not much else happened today, but Kono-chan did keep my clothes all day. It gave me cause to worry that she would find this journal since I kept it in my clothes, and therefore on me, at all times. Fortunately, it seems, she did not, as she lays sleeping peacefully beneath me at the moment. I really need a better place to hide this, but I know that if I don't keep it with me, she'll find it. This is a very small boat, and there isn't a place to hide anything, really. So I must keep it, even if I stash it in my clothes if she insists on us trouncing about naked tomorrow. Gah, trouncing, bouncing... I feel like crying tears of frustration right now. No sleep for me tonight.

* * *

The Journal of Sakurazaki Setsuna

Day 8, late afternoon

It's been a long while since I wrote in this journal, but it is no longer journal, but a message in a bottle. Rather, it will be. My precious Kono-chan is not with me now, as we were separated. I will send this with one of the few items I managed to save from the ship, a jam jar that I have already eaten everything out of and washed. I will send it when I find my Kono-chan and we have some degree of safety. If we do not find a safe place, then there is no point in sending for a rescue party, as we will likely die in this place. And if I do not find my Kono-chan, or if she dies, I will not want to return at all.

Even though it is a rescue note now, I still feel the need to write out everything that happened, partially to keep me from going insane with worry, and partially because something, anything, could show you the way to reach us, since I know not how we came to this place. I have encountered a few locals, and managed through necessity to learn their language to a degree, which is fortunately simple. They have a name for this land, this place of ancient beasts and always moving forward, almost through time itself...

It is called Caspak.

AN: Those of you who are fans of one Edgar Rice Borroughs will know what's going on here, and the rest of you... will have to find out. Where are they stranded? What dangers have they faced? Will they be reunited? Will I give you more KonoSetsu fun stuff before I go into the crazy action? Find out, next time!

Credits: Once again, Oka-san(known here as OkashiraShinomori, for those of you that would like to see his KonoSetsu, which is ever so much more romantic than mine) for pre-reading, as well as the suggestion for chapter-extension, which made a great random addition to this fic. Of course, a million thanks to Akamatsu-sama, once again. And of course, thanks to all my reviewers now. This is the first time I've gotten so many ever! dies of happiness, a la Mutsumi, only to be called back by the mournful cries of his readers But fear not! More shall I write!

To those who are asking if I will put a lemon in this... maybe. As you see, it won't be for another chapter or two, but I have the majority of the rest of the fic planned out, and if there is a lemon, it will be at or near the end, and I will post this story on my Mediaminer account, lemon included, to keep this fic within the rules here, which I believe I am skirting right now. Also, be warned: while I have begun many lemons(being the pervert that I am) I have yet to finish a single one... but maybe I'll get lucky this time. We can only hope.

On a side note, Yojimbo Sanjuro's review made me laugh so hard I nearly fell out of my chair... thanks dude


	3. Storms and Landings

WARNING! No, not lemon, you perverts. Sorry.

This chapter has NOT been beta'd, and while I'm confident in my writing skills and grammar knowledge, I'll inevitably have missed something. Direct your throwing objects(rotten fruit, shoes, cement blocks, baby elephants, etc.) towards the one who beta'd the first two chapters, Oka-san.

The Journal of Sakurazaki Setsuna

Day 8, late afternoon (cotd.)

The morning of the fifth day started as the rest had, with Kono-chan awakening early, though this morning I woke up as well, or rather, hadn't been sleeping deeply enough to sleep through her morning routine. I can function on very little sleep, but if that had kept up, it might have started testing my limits. She seemed a bit surprised when I rolled out of my hammock with drowsy eyes, but quickly smiled and added another can… yech… to breakfast, greeting me cheerily. I almost felt a bit of resentment towards her for getting a good night's sleep, as one is prone to do out of a simple jealousy, but then I caught sight of her smile again and it evaporated like it was never there, and even seemed to energize me, forcing away the results of a sleepless night.

What is it about her smile that affects me so strongly? As I write that question, I feel my mind answering immediately with a thousand things: her beauty, her kindness, her show of happiness, which I desire more than anything else in this mortal world…That's right, isn't it? Even with the plague of temptation I've been facing, it all seems worth it to see her smile. If it made her happy, I would… come up with a good example. But she won't read this, so I won't strain my mind. May not ever have the chance…

No, mustn't think like that, she will live, we will be together again, and I will protect her from this home of horrors unseen alive by mortal man. No, that's not quite right. There were people here once, long ago, from outside, though nothing marks their passage but a fort long decayed.

Back on the timeline, then. We ate breakfast peaceably, and fortunately clothed. Kono-chan, for reasons I still don't quite understand, seemed a bit more withdrawn than usual, as though she were thinking deeply on something. She didn't take my clothes again, and kept hers on, which both relieved and worried me, since she seemed so happy with it before. In truth, after two days of nudity, being clothed felt a little strange and restrictive, though I wouldn't admit under torture that I enjoyed being a temporary nudist.

The day went quietly, and I barely spoke to Kono-chan for most of it. She continually circled the ship, checking the same things over and over again, taking readings with the sextant, though I could tell she wasn't really seeing any of the numbers, which may be part of why we are in the current predicament. As the sky began to darken, I finally steeled my nerve and asked Kono-chan what the problem was; she first attempted to pass it off as nothing with a concealing smile, but I held fast, replying with only a look that plainly stated 'not buying it, spill'. She tried a few more times, and even tried to walk away, but I only touched her shoulder and she finally relented with a sigh. The words she spoke next shattered my world in that very moment.

"Secchan, how do you feel about me?" That question… she could have asked any other question and I could have answered it, but that question… I couldn't lie to her straight faced, she always knew I was lying! And I certainly couldn't tell her the truth. Those thoughts flashed through my head for an instant, my subconscious mind quickly resolving the battle between them as my fears rose to the fore and I quickly stuttered out something about her being the greatest friend I could ever want and that I would protect her forever, the usual response that completely avoided the question.

"Oh…" was her monotone response, and she held her eyes steady as she turned away. But she let them go a moment too soon, and I saw… something… in her eyes. I am still unsure as to what it was, but without thinking about it, I reached out and grabbed her shoulder, quickly but gently spinning her around so I could grasp both of her shoulders, holding her there as that which I had seen in her eyes caused me to act irrationally. As she looked at me then, I faltered, quite forgetting what I had planned to say, as the hope in her eyes now startled me. After a moment of silence, I saw it begin to fade, and my mouth began acting on its own, speaking without the consent of my conscious mind.

"Kono-chan…" I started, my teeth nearly chattering with my conflicting emotions, "The truth is…" I kept on, not realizing until much later that I had been drawing her closer with each passing second, slowly, and that our faces were only a bare two or three inches apart when I started the final part of my statement, "I…" I know what I would have said now, reflecting back upon it, and that I would have undoubtedly tried to kiss her afterwards. I'm sure she would have been too shocked to react at first, and then, once recovered, would lay into me with a vengeance I have only witnessed in my sensei of the Shinmei, when I had done something beyond horrible. I do not know whether to thank or curse the Dragon Queen for what happened next. That's right, curse, it was the beginning of what put us where we are now, though I'm still not quite sure how it happened.

As I was about to speak, a loud clap of thunder sounded, close, barely a half-mile away, startling the both of us apart from each other. For a moment, we were simply shocked, but then turned to see what it was. Somehow, in the few seconds of the exchange, the horizon had filled with pitch black clouds, clouds that were moving towards us at a visible rate. It was one of the fears I had upon hearing of this trip coming to life: a freak storm, so fast and deadly and unpredictable that ships could only batten down the hatches and hope.

I almost went into a state of scared shock, but Kono-chan was up in an instant, shouting orders to untie this and grab that, which I did without question. I don't claim to know what all we did, but many things were done. The one thing I remember doing, at the last, as we could see the choppy waves of the storm's first winds moving closer, was taking down the sails and stowing them in the cabin before throwing ourselves in around them and shutting the door tightly. I have never seen Kono-chan quite so strong as then, knowing exactly what to do and showing none of the fear I had at this force of nature with which I could not contend. Then that strength was broken as everything that could be done had been done, and she crawled into my arms and began crying lightly. I soothed her as best I could, rubbing her beautiful hair as I felt the first waves rock the ship, and whispering that everything would be all right.

It's strange, but the moment she grasped me tight and I returned the gesture, time itself seemed to stop, no howling winds outside, the ship more still than it had ever been, as if the world itself were holding its breath as we shared a beautiful embrace. I felt our auras bond at that moment in some fundamental way, though I know now it was simply my fancy, I wondered at that time if she really did feel about me as I did about her. Impossible, of course.

Then the silence ended, and all hell broke loose.

I do not remember all of what happened, it was too hectic, too violent, but I remember clutching Kono-chan tightly and holding onto a sturdy handle for dear life. I thought we would both die in that storm, as I felt the ship turn completely on its head a time or two before settling back with gravity, water sloshing about the cabin by now. But it was not to be. The turbulence took a pattern after a bit, and I was having a much easier time of hanging on until something completely unexpected happened. Do you know that sudden lifting sensation that happens when you hit a powerful thermal after dead air? Oh, of course you don't, what am I… or maybe you do, didn't occur to me that… oh never mind.

I felt a strong lifting sensation; we were moving up rapidly, crazily fast… I heard a loud snapping, what I suppose now was the mainmast breaking in two, and then it got even crazier as a second force hit us from the side, sending us spinning and spinning through the air in what I would guess was a tornado, or a waterspout. My grip on Kono-chan loosened with the wild tossing, and the now drenched cabin didn't help any: on a strong twist, we were flung apart, to opposite sides of the cabin. My head struck something hard and metal as it happened, but my consciousness seemed to fade slowly, as I witnessed the ship split into two distinct halves as a large shark… yes, a shark… struck the bottom of the boat and went right through the split it had made. My consciousness faded out as it was almost out of sight, and I swear on everything holy that the damnable creature was grinning.

Thinking about it now, I'm sure it was only the bump on my head getting to me, but still…

I woke up, probably only minutes later, lying bruised and battered in a large clump of… bushes. It took a moment for my sore head to calculate that according to Kono-chan's map, we hadn't been within fifty miles of any land at all, more than a day's trip, she had said. I got up painfully, looking, at first instinct, for Kono-chan. I saw the wrecked half of the boat and went towards it, still groggy, thinking she must be near it, since I didn't see any other sliding paths like the one I had obviously taken. My bruises ached, but I knew that just the sight of her, safe if not uninjured, would revitalize me totally.

Then I reached the half of the boat which had been carried with me into this monstrous place, and without knowing how I knew immediately, knew she was not there. I did not believe my knowledge, and searched… and searched, and searched. But I did not find her. She was gone. I remember screaming then, and as the last rays of the sun dropped below the high horizon, I heard an answering cacophony of howls, screeches, and roars as the nightlife of Caspak heard my call… and answered.

Author's Notes: Short chapter, I know, and after so long, I know. The reason for the short chapter was because of the long silence between the two covering most of the day, and for entries covering multiple days, I'll probably relegate it to one active day per chapter. The other reason is that I gave it to Oka-san to beta, he did, and then he lost it and has yet to find it or offer to re-do it. I got tired of waiting, so I'm posting this now.

And SO... I need a new beta. Most of the other KonoSetsu freaks I know aren't quite as freaky as I am, and the lemony freshness doesn't appeal to them like it does myself and apparently the rest of you. So, anyone who's interested, you ought to be able to find my e-mail: send me an e-mail, give me at least four or five sentences of whatever you want to say, describe yourself, talk about something you love to do, whatever, but use your grammar skills to the fullest, so I know I'm getting someone with at least my level of skill. I'll give it about a week, and then if I get anything at all, I'll pick one or two to look over the chapters before I post them, just so I have someone to catch things I missed.

I'm LOVING all these reviews, seriously, I've NEVER gotten this kind of response. It's given me the guts to write, yes, ANOTHER lemony fresh KonoSetsu, with a bit more immediate action, but once again, a long buildup to full-on lemon. The first chapter is written, but I'm going to wait and see if I get a beta before I post it; if not, I'll toss it up within the week. I will post exactly five chapters of it here, and then I'll throw it all up on MediaMiner with chapters six and seven, for reasons I'm sure you can guess. Oh, and the title, which will give you a large hint of its basis, is "Third Quarter Waxing".

Speaking of titles... anybody got a suggestion for a new one on this fic? "Trip on the Water" is extremely dorky-sounding, but I can't come up with anything good. Never have been good with titles... well, if you want to know more about any of this, just e-mail me, and I'll reply promptly. Thank you for reading all this rambling, if you indeed have, and good night.

P.S. Yes, inukingsapprentice, I know what 'solo' is. I'm freakier than you could probably imagine, and could probably teach YOU a few things.


End file.
